Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
A legacy display is mainly used for a monitor of a TV or a PC only. Yet, as a mobile market is rapidly developing, a study on the display used for a smartphone or a tablet PC is vitalizing.
Until a recent date, interest in a display technology has been focused on a resolution. For instance, product satisfaction and sales volume of a smartphone or a tablet PC are considerably affected by a resolution of a display adopted to the smartphone or the tablet PC. The interest in the resolution can be easily seen by interest in such a display as a digital TV supporting a recently highlighted UHD, i.e., ultra high definition resolution, and the like.
Meanwhile, in a point of view different from the resolution, a display can be described as follows. A legacy display is mostly made of a flat and hard material in a square-shape. Yet, according to a recent display technology, a display device is evolving to a device having flexibility and capable of being folded instead of the legacy display. The development of the display technology is contributing to commercialization of a wearable device together with formation and development of the mobile market.
Yet, according to a currently introduced display technology, since a folding is implemented in an angle within a prescribed range only or the folding is performed for a specific area only, the currently introduced technology is used only for a purpose of making a user more concentrate on a screen or the like.
Hence, if a foldable display is adopted according to the development of a wearable device or a mobile device for which a recent study is vitalizing and relevant market is forming, it may cause a problem since a concrete method of using the foldable display or the like is not defined yet.